Destinada Despedida
by The winged dragon Kukulcan
Summary: Había ganado el duelo, pero eso significaba que perdería… algo más. Ganar significaba decir adiós para siempre.


Se sintió mareado, la superficie metálica del barco que los llevaría a su destino pareció moverse bajo sus pies deformándose y haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Se apoyó en la borda y miró las aguas agitarse a un lado al paso de la embarcación, buscando distraerse con algo, lo que sea, tan sólo algo que le ayudara a disipar el mar de pensamientos que el agobiaban en ese momento. Se pasó una mano por la frente para retirar unos mechones dorados del cabello de su cerquillo que se habían humedecido, estaba sudando frío, el viento que le golpeaba el rostro le hacía sentir cada vez más enfermo, era una sensación que comenzaba desde el aire que respiraba, bajaba por su garganta como un trago seco y amargo y se depositaba en su estómago produciéndole más náuseas. –Sólo estás ansioso- se dijo en voz baja. Tonterías, jamás había sido de los que se sienten mal durante un viaje, pensó, de hecho nunca acostumbró viajar antes, pero eso cambió cuando él llegó, fue capaz de ver y experimentar tantas cosas que sin la llegada del faraón no hubieran sido posibles. Fue tan repentino, pero es algo que jamás hubiera cambiado, así tuviera que vivir una y otra vez su vida nuevamente. Sin duda su llegada es algo que siempre agradecería, pero ahora…

_Estaba solo… pero toda mi soledad desapareció cuando tú llegaste, desde entonces, jamás volvería a sentirme así, nunca más… y ahora, hoy mi otro yo… debes partir para nunca volver._

Pasaron tantas cosas… una tras otra sin dar tregua o descanso, todo era movido por algo más grande que ellos, o al menos era lo que Ishizu repetía cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. "Destino", una palabra que pareció cobrar mucho significado mientras acompañaba al faraón en busca de la verdad sobre su pasado. Todo lo que habían vivido juntos, todo los llevaba hasta este momento, a su destino final. Yugi suspiró pesadamente.

_¿Por qué… otro yo? ¿Por qué debes irte ahora? Justo cuando toda la maldad que te asechaba desde hace tanto tiempo desapareció, justo cuando eres libre, justo cuando podías disfrutar de la tranquilidad con todos nosotros, justo cuando creí que por fin podíamos compartir nuestros días sin preocuparnos por nuestras vidas._

Yugi entornó la vista hacia el cielo recordando las palabras de ishizu una vez más, en las que explicaba como el faraón debía ser vencido en un duelo antes de poder partir al eterno descanso, y que de lo contrario, de no poder encontrar a quien le venciera, vagaría durante 5000 años más antes de poder regresar. Estaba claro que hacerle quedarse, era más que egoísta, aunque su partida fuera en contra de los deseos de todos sus amigos, y aún con más fuerzas, de yugi mismo. Sabía que era algo que debía hacer él, y nadie más. Joey se había convertido en un gran duelista, y siempre demostró determinación en todo lo que hacía, nunca los defraudó y luchó junto con ellos hasta el final, pero se necesitaría más para hacerle frente al faraón; Kaiba, se convirtió en un gran rival de ambos, siempre retándoles y llevándoles al límite, sin dudas fue gracias a él que pudieron avanzar y mejorar constantemente, pudiera pensarse que era la mejor opción para retar al faraón en su último duelo, en especial porque el pasado de kaiba está estrechamente conectado al faraón, sin embargo, luego de tantos duelos el faraón marcó su superioridad, y ahora con 3 cartas de dioses egipcios, el faraón era prácticamente invencible. Por eso Yugi sabía que tenía que ser él quien se enfrentase al faraón, tendría que ser él quien cargase con la responsabilidad de liberar al faraón o condenarlo a quedarse y nunca descansar en paz, porque después de pasar tanto tiempo juntos y luchar arduas batallas había llegado a conocerlo bien, no hay mejor estrategia que conocer la forma de pensar de tu enemigo. Pero esto aplicaba a ambos, el faraón también llegó a conocer bien a Yugi, crecieron juntos como duelistas así que estaban muy familiarizados con la forma de juego de cada uno, si debía enfrentar al faraón y a sus dioses egipcios, debía estar preparado mentalmente.

_¿Conoces la sensación de que sientes que vas a perder algo y no puedes hacer nada por detenerlo? O mejor dicho, puedes hacerlo, pero sabes que no debes. Así me siento, mi otro yo… _

Yugi pasó el resto de la noche armando el mazo que usaría para su encuentro con el faraón, cada carta debía ser escogida correctamente, pensando en las posibles estrategias y jugadas del faraón. Confió en el corazón de las cartas para escoger correctamente la contra estrategia que dejara de juego a los temibles dioses egipcios del faraón, pero sabía que no sólo debía preocuparse por esas 3 poderosas cartas, sin duda, con o sin dioses egipcios, el faraón era un jugador formidable. Más que confiar en el corazón de las cartas, Yugi puso su propio corazón en esto.

_Mi otro yo, hay tantas cosas que me gustarían decirte y hay tampoco tiempo… quiero que sientas lo que te quiero transmitir mientras jugamos, por favor… préstame atención. _

-He terminado mi mazo, creo que ahora es tu turno faraón- Yugi sostuvo el rompecabezas entre sus manos y llamó al faraón, quien asintió e intercambió lugares con él para completar el mazo que usaría en lo que esperaba fuera su batalla final. Con su mirada tan característica llena de determinación y su corazón puesto en las cartas, formó un mazo con la mejor estrategia que pudo pensar. A pesar de estar en juego su descanso en el más allá, sabía que no debía dejarle las cosas fáciles a Yugi, si iba a irse tenía que ser de manera digna, actuar una derrota tan sólo mancharía el nombre de Yugi y su propio nombre, sería como decirle a Yugi en su propia cara que no es lo suficientemente bueno como para haber aceptado la responsabilidad que puso sobre sus hombros, pensó en un mazo que lo llevaría al límite, que de lograr vencerlo realmente probara que era merecedor de su lugar, como el rey de los juegos. Miró las 3 cartas de los dioses egipcios en su mano, sería una prueba realmente dura para Yugi, entonces sonrió, si alguien era capaz de vencerle, ese seguro era su compañero1.

_Yugi, no eres el único que aprendió cosas nuevas, que tú armaras el rompecabezas es lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado, sin tu ayuda no hubiera podido conseguir llegar hasta este día. Disfruté mucho el tiempo que pasé con ustedes y las memorias que hice junto a ti, son un tesoro que me acompañarán del otro lado._

-Buenas noches faraón.

-Descansa Yugi, mañana… nos espera un día agitado- sonrió mientras acercaba su mano al rostro dormido de Yugi para deslizarla sobre su mejilla. Sin poder tocarla.

_Sin dudas llegaste a ser alguien demasiado importante para mí, alguien cuya compañía disfrutes realmente mucho, en mi caso, soy algo afortunado, vivo dentro de ti y eso me da la ventaja de estar cerca siempre. Llegaste a ser alguien cuya ausencia me provoca tristeza y desesperación, jamás me perdonaré por haberte perdido aquella vez, hoy nuevamente me despido de ti, pero esta vez soy yo quien te llevará dentro. _

El momento llegó, como algo que esperas pero no sabes en qué momento llegará, y cuando lo hace, sientes que aún no estás preparado, algo que no puedes creer que esté pasando aunque te repetías constantemente que pasaría, algo que está frente a ti pero que no crees que sea cierto, o no quieres creerlo. "No", se dijo Yugi, eso no es lo que el faraón le había enseñado, pensó, negó con la cabeza para disipar toda idea de incertidumbre que le asechara. Determinación, valor, seguridad, se repitió una y otra vez, el faraón siempre mostró estas cualidades, ahora, tendría que hacerlas suyas. Ahora estaba parado frente a las puertas cerradas que sólo abrirían una vez derrotara al faraón en un duelo, y así este pudiera cruzar al más allá, definitivamente no era tiempo para dudar. Subió hasta el altar en el que se encontraba reposando sobre el suelo un sarcófago, con la peculiar característica de poseer unas hendiduras que daban por más que entendido que eran para colocar los artículos del milenio. Uno a uno los artículos debían ser colocados para así dar inicio al duelo más decisivo en sus vidas.

-El collar del milenio, el cetro del milenio, el ojo del milenio, la balanza del milenio, la llave del milenio, la sortija del milenio…- fue enumerando los artículos mientras los colocaba en el sarcófago. Se detuvo en la última ranura cuya forma era triangular. Sostuvo el rompecabezas milenario con sus manos y lo contempló durante unos instantes, el rompecabezas que consiguió armar impulsado por un solo pensamiento en mente, tener amigos de verdad para no estar más solo. Miró detrás, y allí estaba, su deseo hecho realidad, vio a sus amigos apoyándole y alentándolo a seguir adelante, más aún importante, colocó la mano sobre su pecho y sintió el alma del faraón dentro de su cuerpo, gracias al faraón no se sintió más solo, pero era hora de retribuirle todo lo que había hecho por él, y darle la oportunidad de poder descansar por fin.

-El rompecabezas del milenio- se descolgó del cuello el que había sido su más preciado tesoro durante tanto tiempo y lo colocó sobre la ranura correspondiente en el sarcófago. Una luz cegadora inundó el lugar y se proyectó sobre Yugi. Se sintió extraño, perdió el sentido de orientación durante unos instantes y más que eso de pronto sintió un cambio dentro de sí. Yugi miró hacia el frente y se vio así mismo, no, lo que estaba viendo era al faraón, miró a su otro yo parado frente a él, de carne y hueso, palpable.

Se sintió vacío y confundido, pero a la vez…feliz.

Después de ser el contenedor de dos almas, la del faraón y su propia alma, el hecho de que el faraón ya no residiera dentro de él era una sensación muy extraña, ya no podía escuchar los pensamientos de su otro yo dentro de su cabeza, ahora todo era más silencioso, y a la vez no, sus pensamientos se pusieron turbios durante un instante, pero no era el momento para eso, tenía que recuperar la concentración de inmediato, estaban a punto de poner en juego algo muy importante.

_Mi otro yo, me sentí muy sorprendido cuando te vi. Sonará estúpido, pero tuve el impulso de correr hacia a ti y abrazarte, es al menos la mínima expresión de cariño que regalas a las personas a quienes quieres. Y yo… bueno, tenía tanto que expresarte. _

-Buena suerte Yugi, te advierto que no seré amable. Lucharé con todas mis fuerzas- exclamó el faraón con esa voz tan usual que demostraba fortaleza, pero la sonrisa en su rostro delataba lo mucho que disfrutaba que Yugi fuera su último oponente.

-¡No te defraudaré faraón! Si vas a descansar, será algo de lo que yo me encargue ahora mismo- Yugi imprimió confianza en sus palabras. La misma que ganó gracias a las influencias del faraón.

Era el duelo más difícil de sus vidas, pero es algo que nadie podía entender más que ellos, era un duelo difícil no porque ambos fueran grandes jugadores, o porque se conocieran muy bien debido al tiempo que estuvieron juntos, sino porque, habían creado lazos más allá del entendimiento normal. Algo que sólo las personas que llegaron a rozar a tal grado sus almas podrían comprender. Mismos lazos que los empujaban a no decepcionarse mutuamente, si el faraón era muy suave con Yugi era subestimarlo, si Yugi dudaba en sus jugadas demostraría no ser capaz de defenderse en un duelo sin el faraón.

_No dudé ni un segundo de ti, Yugi… tú siempre fuiste el más fuerte, me diste tanto, y no sé como podría pagártelo. _

El duelo más difícil de sus vidas llegaba a su final, un duelo que no sólo era contra el contrincante que tenían frente a sus ojos, sino con ellos mismos. Yugi había demostrado jugada tras jugada que no sólo era la sombra del faraón, que podía valerse por sí mismo y que no necesitaba más ser protegido por él. El faraón estaba más que complacido con el desempeño de Yugi y lo reflejaba con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Había logrado vencer a los 3 dioses egipcios del faraón de una manera formidable, era una de las tantas pruebas que debía superar para demostrar que era digno de ocupar el lugar del faraón como rey de los juegos.

-Te felicito yugi, este ha sido el mejor duelo que he jugado, sin embargo, esto terminará con mi victoria, tal vez destruiste a mis dioses egipcios, pero tu verdadera prueba será derrotar a mi mago oscuro.

-Eso ya lo veremos- Yugi miró el lado del campo del faraón, ahí se encontraba en posición de ataque listo para acatar las órdenes de su faraón su fiel sirviente, el mago oscuro. Tenía que encontrar una forma de vencerle, con la mayoría de sus mejores cartas ahora en el cementerio y el juego con la pinta de ir a favor de faraón, era como había dicho, esta era la verdadera prueba, la recta final del duelo en contra del monstruo que les regaló a ambos tantas victorias, que los sacó de varios apuros, no por nada era su carta favorita, vencerlo tenía un significado muy profundo para ambos.

Sin cartas que parecieran ser eficientes Yugi tan sólo podía pensar en la forma de proteger sus puntos de vida y encontrar una manera de traer al campo un monstruo lo suficientemente poderoso para acabar con el mago oscuro.

-Tu mago oscuro es fuerte, pero no invencible- dijo con determinación observando fijamente al faraón a los ojos.

-¿Ah sí? Entonces demuéstralo- retó el faraón mientras sonreía.

-Invoco a mi bloqueador en modo de defensa, luego coloco una carta boca abajo, y eso es todo- Yugi colocó las cartas en su disco de duelo con la certeza de que la estrategia que había formulado le llevara a la victoria.

-Esperaba más que eso- exclamó el faraón a la vez que robaba la carta mágica que necesitaba para esa ocasión- ¡Activo la lanza oscura!- colocó la carta sobre el disco y Yugi se estremeció –Ahora mi mago oscuro gana una habilidad que le permite al atacar un monstruo en modo de defensa restarle a tus puntos de vida la diferencia entre los puntos de ataque de mi mago y los puntos de defensa de tu monstruo, ¡Ahora mago oscuro, ataca!- el faraón agitó el brazo y su fiel sirviente se lanzó acatando sus órdenes.

Yugi frunció el entrecejo, era momento para activar la carta trampa que había puesto un turno antes -¡Activaste mi trampa, escudo del alma!- la carta se activó bloqueando el ataque del mago oscuro con el precio de restarle la mitad de los puntos de vida a Yugi dejándolo con un total de 400 puntos.

-Bien pensado mi querido Yugi- exclamó el faraón, tal como esperaba, Yugi fue capaz de detener su ataque.

-Mi turno- yugi robó una carta de su monte, logrando sacar la carta que completaría su estrategia. –Activo la carta sarcófago dorado. Primero escojo una carta de mi mazo y la coloco en este ataúd, luego si tú activas la misma carta, el efecto de tu carta es anulado- terminada la explicación Yugi colocó la carta que había elegido y la escondió en su sarcófago a la espera de que el faraón activara la misma carta. El faraón se preguntó que carta había escogido Yugi, sabía que tenía que ir con precaución ahora. –Ahora activo la habilidad especial de mi bloqueador, ¡mega destrucción!- el monstruo de Yugi que había permanecido en modo de defensa se desfragmentó en 2 monstruos al ser exclamado su efecto. –Ahora lo que planeo hacer es sacrificar a los 2 monstruos que poseo ahora para traer a otro más poderoso, uno que podrá derrotar a tu mago oscuro- aseguró Yugi con confianza. -¡Observa! ¡Gandora dragón de la destrucción!- a su orden hizo aparición en el campo de juego el imponente dragón. –Mi dragón de la destrucción sólo puede permanecer en el campo un turno más, pero es todo lo que necesito, pago la mitad de mis puntos de vida para activar la habilidad especia de Gandora y retirar del juego a todos los monstruos de campo- los puntos de vida de Yugi disminuyeron nuevamente a la mitad, dejándole esta vez un total de 200 puntos. -¡Gandora, destruye al mago oscuro con giga-rayos letales!- a la orden de Yugi el dragón comenzó a expedir de la superficie de su cuerpo cientos de rayos rojizos indicando que estaba a punto de auto destruirse que se dirigieron hacia el mago oscuro.

-¡Ahora revelo mi carta! ¡Ilusión oscura!- tras dar la orden la carta que permanecía boca abajo en el lado del campo del faraón se alzó para mostrar la carta que salvaría al mago oscuro a punto de ser destruido. –Mi carta de trampa ilusión oscura permite que mi mago esté libre de peligro por el resto de turno, ahora gracias al efecto de mi carta puedes tomar una carta de tu mazo.

-No puede ser, ni siquiera con Gandora puede vencer a su mago oscuro- Yugi frunció el entrecejo y tal como había indicado el faraón robó una carta de su mazo. –Coloco estas cartas boca abajo, y así termina mi turno.

El turno del faraón llegó y ordenó a su mago oscuro atacar los puntos de vida de Yugi directamente. – ¡Ahora activo mi trampa, círculo mágico!- Yugi reveló una de sus cartas boca abajo, anulando por segunda vez el ataque del mago oscuro. –Puedo activar esta carta cuando me atacas con un hechicero y me da el poder de invocar a un hechicero directo de mi mazo- el faraón frunció el entrecejo, nuevamente Yugi había logrado escapar de su ataque. –Ahora traigo al campo a mi mago silencioso- el nuevo monstruo de Yugi hizo su aparición en el campo de juego.

-Buena jugada, pero tu carta de trampa también me permite traer a un monstruo- el faraón buscó en su baraja y escogió al monstruo que haría compañía en el campo a su mago oscuro. -¡Así que ahora, invoco a la maga oscura!- la bella maga hizo aparición en el campo de batalla haciendo lucir el juego más desfavorable para yugi ahora. -¡mago oscuro ataca, destruye a su monstruo y termina este duelo!- el faraón ordenó nuevamente a su mago oscuro atacar, esta vez el objetivo era el nuevo monstruo de yugi.

Esto aún no termina faraón, estoy dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible para que tu espíritu descanse, dijo Yugi para sí mismo. -¡Activo mi carta libro de hechizos!- Yugi activó su carta postergando de esta forma el ataque del mago oscuro. –Al deshacerme de todas las cartas de mi mano, puedo tomar una de mi mazo, y si es una carta mágica, puedo jugarla de inmediato- Yugi frunció el entrecejo y respiró hondo. La carta que estoy por tomar decidirá el destino del faraón, pensó. Confiando en el corazón que había puesto en su mazo robó una carta esperando obtener algo que le ayudara a vencer al mago oscuro una vez por todas. –ahora activo esto, carta de la santidad- Yugi mostró al faraón la carta que había sacado y tal como ordenaba la carta debían sacar 6 cartas de su baraja hasta completar un total de 6 en sus manos. -Eso no es todo, activo la habilidad especial de mi mago silencioso aumenta su fuerza en 500 puntos por cada nueva carta que tomes.

-¡Yo ahora he tomado 5 cartas!- el faraón se estremeció, Yugi había logrado detener el ataque de su mago oscuro por tercera vez, y ahora el monstruo de Yugi tenía un total de 3500 puntos, que superaban al poder de su mago oscuro.

-¿Acaso tu mago oscuro no iba a atacar? Cuestionó Yugi sabiendo que si el mago atacaba a su monstruo, al ser este mucho más débil el faraón perdería puntos de vida, y con ello el duelo.

-¡Ahora activo mi carta mágica, unión de magos!- al ver superado el poder de mago oscuro buscó una medida que pudiera salvar sus puntos de vida con la carta que le permitía combinar la fuerza de sus dos magos en el campo haciendo así una fuerza de 3000 puntos que se estamparían contra los 3500 del monstruo de yugi, destruyendo a los monstruos del faraón pero restándole sólo 500 puntos de sus 700 puntos de vida restantes.

-Impresionante Yugi- felicitó nuevamente el faraón. Ahora ambos contendientes contaban sólo con 200 puntos de vida. Era tiempo de la última jugada. –Este será mi último turno…- Yugi asintió, la tensión la tensión aumentó y hubo un momento de silencio. -Haz peleado muy bien Yugi, sin embargo este duelo terminará con mi victoria. Gracias, sé que hiciste todo lo posible por liberarme. Activo esto…- Yugi frunció el entrecejo, era el momento clave, todo se decidía en la siguiente jugada. –Es mi carta mágica, renace el monstruo- el faraón mostro la carta que había elegido jugar. -¡Y ahora, hago renacer a slifer el dragón celestial!- por efecto de la carta mágica del faraón la imponente bestia alada, slifer el dragón de los cielos, el primer dios egipcio que obtuvo el faraón durante sus batalla hizo aparición en el campo de juego haciendo estremecer el lugar. –Los puntos de vida de slifer lo determinan las cartas que tengo en mi mano multiplicado por mil, y como ahora tengo cuatro cartas en mi mano, mi dragón celestial tiene un total de cuatro mil puntos.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que el faraón ordenara atacar a su poderoso dios egipcio.

"Mi espíritu permanecerá en este mundo, creo que no está escrito que Yugi y yo nos separemos" fueron los pensamientos del faraón en ese momento.

-Creo que olvidas algo faraón, ¡Mi carta sarcófago dorado!- la carta que Yugi había activado muchos turnos atrás comenzó a reaccionar. –Debes recordar que su efecto consiste en colocar una carta dentro del sarcófago, si mi oponente usa la misma carta, su efecto es anulado- el sarcófago comenzó a destaparse poco a poco despidiendo una intensa luz dorada para así revelar la carta que Yugi había escondido en su interior- Y la carta que elegí es ¡la misma que acabas de usar, renace el monstruo!- el faraón quedó perplejo, su dios egipcio, slifer había sido detenido por segunda ocasión –Como tu carta renace el monstruo es anulada ahora tu dragón de los cielos debe regresar al cementerio. El duelo continúa.

De todas las cartas que pudo elegir colocar en el sarcófago dorado, Yugi eligió la carta que creyó el faraón guardaría para su victoria, porque era algo que incluso él hubiera hecho. Con el efecto anulado de renace el monstruo el dragón celestial comenzó a disiparse en el aire como una nube de polvo dejando al descubierto los puntos de vida del faraón. Lo único que Yugi tenía que hacer, era atacar directamente los puntos de vida del faraón.

El faraón miró a Yugi, sonrió y aceptó la derrota, como el mejor juego que había experimentado en su vida. –Hazlo yugi…- incitó al ver al menor titubear ante el último ataque, mismo que dejaría libre al faraón de este mundo para poder descansar, mismo que los separaría por siempre. –Es tu turno- rectificó.

Yugi titubeó unos instantes, y con los ojos sollozos ordenó a su mago silencioso atacar los puntos de vida del faraón directamente. Obedeciendo las órdenes de Yugi el monstruo atacó y los puntos de vida del faraón llegaron a cero.

Una intensa luz blanca parecida a la que inundó el lugar al ser separados Yugi y el faraón en dos cuerpos distintos brotó nuevamente del lugar, esta vez proveniente de la puerta que había estado a sus costados durante el duelo, misma que el faraón debía cruzar hacia su descanso. Yugí cayó al suelo de rodillas y no pudo evitar romper en llanto, el suelo bajo su rostro se llenó de lágrimas. Había ganado el duelo, pero eso significaba que había perdido algo más, el faraón ya no podría estar más junto a él. El faraón se acercó hasta yugi desde el otro extremo. –Felicidades yugi, bien hecho- con una amplia sonrisa felicitó a su compañero y se inclinó para ver su rostro lleno de lágrimas. Pasó su mano por sus mejillas tratando de retirar sus lágrimas pero brotaron muchas más y le llenaron nuevamente el rostro. -Vamos yugi, levántate, un campeón no se pone de rodillas.

-Me concentré tanto en el duelo… que olvidé… lo que significaría ganar esta batalla. Al vencerte te he dejado libre para siempre- contestó con dificultad debido al nudo en su garganta.

-Tú has abierto una puerta para mí y gracias a tu ayuda mi espíritu por fin podrá descansar. Regresaré hasta donde pertenezco- posó sus manos sobre los hombros de Yugi. –El azar nos unió por alguna razón, y hemos cumplido con nuestro destino.

-Te extrañaré- musitó Yugi

-¿No te das cuenta de que realmente nunca nos separaremos?- aseguró el faraón, Yugi le miró detenidamente tratando de contener sus lágrimas. –Toda la bondad que me enseñaste, y el valor que adquiriste a lo largo de nuestro camino, permanecerá con nosotros siempre- Yugi asintió.

La puerta terminó de abrirse por completo la luz blanca invitaba al faraón a unirse al descanso final. Yugi miró fijamente al faraón, entendió que este era el último momento que estarían juntos. Se sintió un poco débil y sus brazos titubearon, pero impulsado por los sentimientos que se mezclaron en su interior se aferró al faraón en un fuerte abrazo, el primero y el último. Sus lágrimas brotaron con fuerza.

_¿Has sentido alguna vez que quieres expresar tus sentimientos a alguien de la mejor manera posible, pero… simplemente no parece suficiente? Espero que no lo hayas sentido._

El faraón rodó el cuerpo de Yugi con sus brazos y juntó su frente con la de Yugi. Por un momento se sintió como antes, cuando compartían un cuerpo, por un momento, ese vacío que había quedado en Yugi al momento que el faraón se había separado de él había desaparecido, sintió la necesidad de guardar ese momento en su memoria, que quedara marcado, algo que jamás iba a poder experimentar nuevamente.

_¿Cómo estás seguro de querer a alguien? ¿Cómo estás seguro de amar a alguien? ¿Cuál es la diferencia? La diferencia está en lo que eres capaz de llegar a hacer por una persona. Faraón, ¿tú me amabas?_

Yugi titubeó, se limpió las lágrimas del rostro y miró hacia los orbes violetas del faraón similar a los suyos. No pensó bien lo que hacía en ese momento, tan sólo un pensamiento lo impulsó a hacerlo, "quiero que me recuerdes por siempre". Yugi juntó torpemente sus labios con los del faraón por un instante, tomándolo por sorpresa. –Te extrañaré en verdad- dijo tímidamente Yugi con el rostro sollozo. El faraón sonrió.

-Parece que hay algo más que debo enseñarte antes de irme- el faraón tomó el rostro de yugi con delicadeza, acarició su rostro húmedo. -¿enseñarme? Y qu-…- Yugi fue silenciado por los labios del faraón al juntarse con los suyos nuevamente, pero esta vez de forma que pudieron acoplarse correctamente, como si la abertura de sus bocas fuera totalmente compatible como las piezas de un rompecabezas, el faraón robó el aliento de Yugi tras un largo beso. –Debes mantener tu boca un poco abierta cuando beses- indicó el faraón tras separarse un poco del rostro ahora ruborizado de Yugi. Tras indicar aquello, sus labios se unieron nuevamente, esta vez con mejor coordinación por parte de Yugi, tratando de imprimir todos sus sentimientos en ese beso.

El faraón se dirigió hacia la puerta. El ritual había sido completado, ahora lo único que restaba, era identificarse con el guardián de la puerta para poder cruzarla.

-soy el hijo del rey Aknamkanon, ¡mi nombre es… Atem!- la puerta se abrió por completo. Atem caminó hacia la luz mientras Yugi lo miraba fundirse entre la luz.

–Como decimos… es tu turno- exclamó Yugi, y por fin perdió de vista al faraón.

* * *

Hola a todos, había tardado en subir algo, así que les traigo esta historia que como pudieron observar, es una aproximación a lo que mi querida **D**ark **M**agician **G**irl quería ver al final de la serie. Se quejó de estar un poco falto de, ya saben, toque puzzleshipping XD. Y bueno, este es el primer fic que escribo de Yu-Gi-Oh! así que espero ir mejorando.

Esta historia la escribí para **D**ark **M**agician **G**irl como regalo de cumpleaños (cumple 12 de noviembre), ahora vengo y también se las comparto a ustedes. Espero les haya gustado.

Nos vemos en la próxima historia.  
**Dark Magician****  
**


End file.
